


Word of Mouth

by Jagfan28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Alex Danvers, Eve Crushes on Lena, F/F, Head Cheerleader Lucy Lane, Lucy and Eve are Best Friends, Not So Oblivious Alex Danvers, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Pining Lucy Lane, Salutatorian Lucy Lane, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen fluff, Valedictorian Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagfan28/pseuds/Jagfan28
Summary: Alex Danvers is just your ordinary high school senior when, one day, she finds out the head cheerleader has a crush on her.Does she play it cool? Or lose all control?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide whether or not to make this a one-shot or a multiple part story.
> 
> I opted for chapters.

Currently, it’s a gorgeous Monday in the middle of March. 

Alex sits on the bleachers by the football field of Midvale High waiting to eat lunch with her girlfriend.

Ah, her girlfriend. 

Lucy.

She remembers how it all started just like it was yesterday…

OK, it was only, like, 6 months ago, but still.

__________________________________________________

Alex Danvers found out someone had a crush on her. Luckily, it was a girl, because being 17, almost 18, she finally realized that guys just didn’t do it for her.

She rounded a corner one Thursday afternoon in September, when she heard two girls talking. Luckily, they were pre-occupied, one filling her backpack with books, and the other, talking, that they didn’t notice her.

“Come on, Lucy! Just tell Alex already! You’ve been in love with her since freshman year; what if you graduate and she never finds out?! Then in ten years, when you finally see her again, she’ll be married with kids!”

At the sound of her name, Alex froze. She took a few steps back and hid in the open doorway of a classroom.

Alex thought about all the senior girls that shared her name… None, she’s the only one.

They _must_ have been talking about her.

Lucy Lane, Alex believed considering she’s the only ‘Lucy’ in the entire school, regardless of grade, closed her locker and sighed, “Look, Eve, I’d rather not get my heartbroken! I mean, what if I’m wrong and she’s straight?! How awkward would that be?”

Alex peeked her head out from the doorway to see that Lucy and Eve were walking away, leaving the school.

She decided then and there to follow, to see where this went.

They exited the building and Alex followed slowly behind them, putting as much distance between them as possible, to throw off any suspicion.

“Yeah, but what if she _does_ like girls and you could’ve had your happily ever after?” Eve replied.

 _Really? They can’t tell?.. Well, that’s cheerleaders for you!.. That’s not fair, Lucy’s on honor roll… Damn it, Kara! Your rambling’s starting to rub off!.._ Alex thought to herself.

“I tell you what…” Lucy said, as she stopped in her tracks and turned to Eve. Alex moved to hide behind a pillar that lines the walkway, “…You ask out Lena and I’ll ask out Alex. Deal?”

Eve scoffed, “Lucy, while yes, I admire Lena, I refuse to get between her and Kara. That relationship’s a ticking time bomb and it’s about to go off... Or on?.. Either way, the whole school knows they’re in love with each other!”

 _What?!_ Alex thought.

“What?!” Lucy asked, tilting her head in confusion, “Really?”

Eve scoffs, “Yes!”

They continued to walk, and Alex followed, “Look, Lucy, not to be prejudiced, but you’re a cheerleader! You’re supposed to be confident! Just be confident and tell her! I promise you something positive will come of it!”

“How do you figure?” Lucy questioned, skeptically.

“Either you get the girl of your dreams or you get this massive weight off your chest!.. Bottling this secret up won’t be healthy in the long run. I assure you.”

Lucy stopped, and so did Eve… and so did Alex. Lucy inhales sharply, “OK…”

Eve smiled, enthusiastically.

“…Monday.” Lucy finished.

Eve groaned.

Alex exhaled in relief.

The cheerleaders left the school, leaving Alex with her thoughts.

__________________________________________________

When Alex finally arrived home, she ran into the Danvers household.

“Hi honey! How was your day?” Eliza asked from where she sat on the couch.

“Kara! My room now!” Alex shouted, completely ignoring her mom.

Kara smiled at Eliza from where she lounged on a loveseat, her feet hanging off the end, due to her height, “I’ll be right back…”

The blonde stood up, ran to Alex’s room and entered.

“Shut the door!” Alex commanded.

She closed the door and looked at Alex silently.

“Lucy Lane is in love with me and you _really_ need to ask out Lena…” Alex said.

“What? And… _WHAT?!_ ” Kara responded, befuddled.

Alex sat on her bed, “I overheard Lucy and Eve Teschmacher talking about how Lucy has a crush on me… And apparently, the whole school is waiting for you and Lena to start dry-humping in the hallways!”

Kara slowly sat on the bed, joining Alex, “I’ll deal with the Lena thing in a second… How do you feel about this Lucy thing?”

“I don’t know… A smart, sexy-as-hell head cheerleader has a crush on me? That’s awesome! But I’ve never even thought of her like that.” Alex said.

“But you think she’s ‘sexy-as-hell?’” Kara asked.

Alex scoffed, “I’m not blind!”

“If she asked you out, what would you say?” Kara inquired.

The auburn-haired teen smirked, “I’d say ‘why?’”

The blonde looked at her incredulously.

“Kidding!” Alex grinned. “I think I’d say ‘yes.’”

Kara beamed, pulling her adoptive sister into a hug, “I’m so happy for you!”

“OK, OK,” Alex said, peeling her sister off of her, “now this Lena thing.”

“Yeah, uh, do you think I should ask her out?” Kara asked, nervously.

“Will it make you happy?” Alex returned.

Kara smiled.

“…Right... _Everything_ makes you happy… Just do it, Kara!” Alex advised.

__________________________________________________

It was the next day, Friday, and Alex stood at her locker, exchanging books from second period for third.

As she pulled a book out, she felt eyes on her.

On her way to class, Lucy passed by Alex’s locker. 

Lucy watched her. It was subtle, but Alex still noticed.

However, when Alex looked her way, the cover of Lucy’s U.S. Government textbook became incredibly interesting.

This interaction happened two more times before lunch.

Now lunch? That was a whole other story.

Alex sat with her sister, her sister’s new girlfriend, and Winn and Jimmy, trying to enjoy her ‘Friday Pizza Day,’ but from her vantage point at the circular table, she could see the cheerleader table across the room.

Every now and then _multiple_ girls from said table would just stare at her.

That’s when Alex came to a sudden conclusion: _Why wait?_

“Hey, I’m gonna get another plate, I’ll be right back.” She said to the table.

Kara and Lena were too busy making out, while Winn and Jimmy discussed the better ‘Return of…’ The Jedi or the King?

Alex rolled her eyes when she realized that nobody cared about what she had just announced.

But that didn’t deter her. As she walked up to the lunch line, she could hear Lucy commanding the girls at her table to ‘act natural.’ 

This, she found very funny, for some dumb reason.

She entered the lunch line, grabbed a plate with two slices of cheese pizza, pulled her wallet out of her jeans and paid.

As she walked back to her table, she made a detour: the cheerleader table.

At this point the cheerleaders were in their own worlds now, so when she stepped up behind Lucy and spoke, it took them all by surprise.

“Hey Lucy!” Alex greeted, taking a bite of pizza.

The cheerleaders froze. Lucy turned around slowly and wide-eyed, “Uh, h-hey Alex, uh, what’s up?”

Alex swallowed and smirked, “Have any plans tomorrow?”

Lucy confused, asked, “N-no?”

“Wanna go out on a date with me then?” Alex asked, obviously knowing the answer.

Lucy’s jaw dropped, as did the rest of the cheerleaders, “Uh y-yeah! That’d be great!”

Alex smirked again, “Cool. You have a pen and paper? I’ll give you my number.”

Lucy grabbed her bag and dug around. She found the paper, but couldn’t find a pen.

“Uh, hold on, gimme a sec…” Lucy said slowly, sticking her tongue out as she searched.

Alex took another bite, “No point…”

Lucy looked up at her confused, Alex pointed her finger behind Lucy. She turned and saw all her table-mates holding a pen out in front of her.

She smiled, grabbed the nearest one and handed it to Alex.

Alex put down the plate and wrote out her number.

She picked up the plate, handed the number to Lucy and winked, before walking away.

By the time she had returned to her own table, the entire cheerleader table added at least 50 decibels to the din of the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lucy go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam are my OTP, but I figured I'd give Alex and Lucy some love.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Now, Lucy, had been in love with Alex since freshman year, like Eve said.

The combination of smart and cute made the infatuation easy for her. 

When Alex got her license and pulled into the parking lot straddling a Ducati… well, let’s say Lucy knew then, she was doomed.

So, Lucy was not going to waste the opportunity Alex had given her. She and Alex _would_ be ‘until death.’ _That’s_ for sure.

How was she going to do this? Be the cutest damn cheerleader anyone's ever met, that's how!

__________________________________________________

It was Saturday night, and Alex pulled up to the Lane homestead in Kara’s blue Toyota Corolla.

Alex stepped out of the car and strode up to the front door. She was wearing her typical leather jacket, green plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and boots.

She lifted her hand to knock, but before she even had the chance, the door opened.

A stern-looking man stood there. _This man is clearly military_ , Alex thought.

Alex blanched, “Uh, h-hi! I’m here for L-Lucy!”

“Alex?” He asked, emotionless.

She nodded, “Y-Yes, sir!”

He gestured for her to enter the house. She followed him inside.

He sat in a brown leather recliner but didn’t recline. He watched her.

She stood there. He _just_ watched her.

“What are your plans for my daughter tonight?” He asked after what seemed like a lifetime.

“Uh, movie and a trip to the mall? It’s _thankfully_ the same destination.” She smiled nervously.

He nodded and stared.

He sighed, “Just know, if you hurt my daughter. _My baby_. I’ll make not only you, but your entire family pay… And believe me… I have that power.”

Alex’s smile faltered, _Yep, clearly military,_ “Y-Yes, sir.”

“Lucy!” He yelled.

Lucy ran down the stairs. Upon seeing her date, she smiled. 

She wore her cheerleading letter jacket, a nice white blouse, blue shorts, and black low-top Converse.

“He didn’t say anything to you, did he?” She questioned.

He glared at Alex, his eyes never having shifted from her.

Alex turned to Lucy and smiled, “Nope!”

“Great! Let’s go!” Lucy said, happily.

Lucy grabbed Alex by the hand and pulled her out the door. 

"11:30!" The general yelled.

Lucy slammed the door behind them.

Alex pulled the car door open for Lucy, who sat down demurely.

The taller girl shut the door and ran around to driver’s side. She sat down, closed the door, started the car and drove down the road.

“He shovel-talked you, didn’t he?” Lucy asked.

Alex nodded.

“God, I’m so sorry. He’s spent his entire life in the U.S. Army... and now that he’s a general, he likes to treat everyone like they’re his soldiers.” Lucy explained.

Alex huffed out a laugh, “It’s OK, I was expecting something like that the moment I stepped on your porch.”

Lucy smiled and leaned in to kiss Alex on the cheek.

Alex blushed.

The shorter girl looked around the car, brows furrowed in confusion, “Why aren’t we on your motorcycle?”

Alex chuckles, “Oh no. No, no, no. Don’t get me started.”

“Oh, come on, why not?” Lucy pouted.

Alex sighed, “Well, first of all, one of the rules my mom made was that _no one_ was to ride it except for me…”

Lucy nodded.

Alex continued, “But I also don’t feel comfortable riding with anyone else on it… Yet… It may not be as fun, but it’s for your own safety.”

Lucy exhaled, “Fine.”

Alex’s brows furrowed, “Really? You’re not gonna fight me on this?”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “I mean you’re no fun, but no, yeah, it’s fine!”

Alex scoffed, “Pfft, whatever!”

Lucy chuckled.

__________________________________________________

They went to see the newest Avengers movie or some spin-off of it. It didn’t really matter though, because the only thing Alex focused on was Lucy and whether she was having a good time or not.

The highlight of it all though was when Alex did the ‘classic’ arm over the shoulder trick and Lucy’s face lit up with the brightest smile.

They stayed snuggled together for the rest of the film after that.

When the movie ended, they walked through the mall arm-in-arm, stopping every now and then to window shop. 

“You know? I was actually going to ask you out on Monday… You know, after using the weekend to psyche myself up? That’s why the girls were always looking at you and whispering.” Lucy revealed.

Alex smirked and shrugged, “I know.”

Lucy stopped, Alex turned to look at her, “You know?! How?!”

Alex tugged her along, “I overheard you talking to Eve on Thursday… I’m flattered by the way!”

The shorter girl scoffed, “If you knew I liked you, did you ask me out just to be nice or do you actually want to date me?”

“Wow, way to jump to conclusions.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Lucy, I wouldn’t have asked you out if didn’t want to. OK?”

Lucy stared at her, before she nodded and a smile tugged at Lucy’s lips, “OK.”

“So, since freshman year, huh?.. Why?” Alex questioned.

Lucy blushed, “Uh, because you were… _are_ cute and smart and _God_ , that motorcycle.”

“Yeah, but there had to be something… A moment when you realized it.” Alex suggested.

Lucy sighed, reminiscing fondly, “It was when we were assigned as Biology partners on the class assignment on cell structure. We had to build a plant cell out of Play-Doh and you just took over. I didn’t get to say or do anything…”

“God, that makes me sound awful…” Alex interrupted.

The shorter brunette shook her head, “You weren’t. You didn’t do it on purpose; your brain just took over… It was when I realized I’m a bisexual sapiosexual.”

“So, that would explain the Jimmy thing.” Alex stated.

Lucy nodded, “Yeah, but he never lived up to what I wanted…”

“…Me?” Alex asked.

Lucy huffed out a laugh, “Yeah. It was like wanting ground beef, but getting ground turkey... Just disappointing.”

Alex chuckled, “Nice analogy.”

Lucy slapped her playfully, “Shut up.”

“You know, I’ll be honest. Before Thursday, I never saw you as anything more than a friend. You were a part of my 'Dunbar’s number,' but that was it…” Alex started.

“Dunbar’s number?” Lucy interrupted.

Alex continued, “Yeah, Dunbar’s number is basically the amount of friends you have. It’s described as ‘the people you wouldn’t be embarrassed to join at the bar in the transit lounge of Hong Kong airport at 3am.’”

Lucy looked at her dumbfounded, “What does that mean?”

Alex laughed, “It means you were my friend, but when I heard that you had a crush on me; I don’t know… I was nervous, but excited!”

Lucy squealed, “That’s the dorkiest, cutest thing I’ve ever heard!”

The shorter girl stood on her tiptoes and kissed Alex on the cheek.

Alex smirked, “So, I take it this won’t be our last date!”

Lucy grabbed Alex’s hand and led her through the mall, “Nope! Now let’s get some sushi!”

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: The date!


End file.
